Multifunction Vehicle Bus Controller (MVBC) is a new generation core processor for MVB buses. MVBC is independent of the physical layer and functional equipment, and provides communication interfaces and services for devices on the bus.
Current vehicle communication equipment in train communication network (TCN) mainly MVB network cards and other devices, which are usually implemented using Siemens MVBCS1 chip (MVB controller) or by programming with MVBC Verilog control logic. Since Siemens MVBCS1 chips are monopolized by a foreign company, domestically there is no relevant ASIC to Siemens MVBCS1 chip. Programming using Verilog MVBC control logic is too complex and its implementation varying from engineer to engineer; this approach cannot guarantee real-time performance and reliability.
The conventional equipment include the following main drawbacks: (1) their core technology is dependent on monopolized foreign technologies, and cannot be localized; (2) their implementation requires software development; the control logic is complex, and their development is challenging; and (3) the processing efficiency using Verilog MVBC control logic is much lower than dedicated controller chips.